Magical No More
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: Marcus Flint has been driven out of the magical world along with his family, forced to start over in muggle New York. There he will start high school, get a job, etc. What he didn't expect to fall on the to do list was to fall in love with his neighbor!
1. The Start of Something New

Marcus Flint looked at his parents in disbelief, "We're moving?"

Mrs. Flint sighed with exasperation as she took a seat at the kitchen table, propping her head in her hands, "Yes, Marcus!"

Marcus stuttered, "B-but why?"

His mother merely shook her head which was still in her hands as his father explained the situation to him, "Lucius has taken everything - our money, our home, everything. He's given us ten days to leave with everything we have or else he'll turn us in to _him_."

Marcus looked on with disbelief, "What? But Draco and I are friends, Lucius would never do that!"

The only thing his parents could do was look at him with sullen eyes and he knew they were telling the truth. The Malfoys had betrayed them and wanted them to flee the wizarding world. Forever.

At first, Marcus was reluctant and whenever his mother pushed him to pack he would snarl, "I'm staying. I'm not moving."

He would lead his mother to tears as she would scream, "Then you will die!"

Finally, he gave up and angrily threw everything he held dear to him in boxes and labeled them as 'Fragile' and 'Marcus's Belongings'. He tried to spend as much time as possible just wandering around his childhood home and the neighborhood. He had no one to miss or to say goodbye to. Besides Draco he really didn't have any other friends. Being a Slytherin was a disadvantage after all.

Moving day came and Marcus looked up at his house with a grave expression. His mother patted him on the back and whispered, "It's okay to cry, honey."

In response he walked up to the front steps and spit on it. He retorted angrily to his mother, "That's what I think of this house. It's a piece of shit."

-

Two flights and a taxi ride later, Marcus exited the cab and looked at his new 'home.' He nodded with contentment as he took everything in.

The house was two stories with a large porch in the front along with a swing that could hold more than two people. The front lawn was average; neatly cut grass, a gnome figurine here or there, etc. The neighborhood was quiet and there was no one to be seen as all the other houses were replicas of his; all in perfect alignment.

He frowned, it was too home-y for his taste but it would have to do.

His mother smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "Well let's go see our new house, shall we?"

She took out a golden key and turned it in the key hole, opening the door. The small family just stood there for a moment, not daring to believe this was actually real. Finally, Marcus pushed past his parents and walked into the house.

On the first floor was a dining room attached to a family room, a kitchen and a den which held a fireplace which was currently blazing. His father asked him, "What do you think?"

Marcus shrugged, "It's okay." With that, he raced up the stairs quickly, taking two to three steps at a time.

Upstairs was a bathroom, the master bedroom and another bedroom which would soon be called his room. It was a fairly nice sized room with his old bed set already positioned in the corner, his silver and green Slytherin bed sheets hanging over the edge.

His eyes darkened as he saw the sheets and contemplated ripping them up but he realized his family's income was limited. The burning of the Slytherin things would have to wait.

He couldn't bare to look at the room anymore with its plain bright white walls and the lonely bed just lying there with its Slytherin colors as if crying to him, 'Change me! Get these sheets off of me!'

Calling to his parents, "I'm walking around," he raced outside and took a deep breath as the cold New York air hit him.

-

He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking around, angrily glaring down at the muggle jeans his mother had brought for him. Now that he was living in a nonmagical area, he had to turn in his wand and change all his robes for actual clothes. His mother explained that he was to tell no one of being a wizard because he technically no longer was one.

He would go to a muggle high school, being what was called a junior and he would even have to get a job.

Marcus shuddered at the mere thought. A job. What kind of nonsense was that at his age?

He looked up as he saw someone walking this way and he cocked his head to the side, taking her in.

She had dark dark brown hair, almost black, with bright red highlights through her hair which went down to just about her shoulders. Her hair was straightened and she had brilliant lively bluee eyes. She had on a baby doll red number that emphasized her hour glass figure accompanied by jeans which were much like the color of his own.

Marcus noticed that she too was sizing him up and she smiled at him. She held in her hand a bunch of notebooks and seemed to be struggling with them.

He offered, "Excuse me, but you look like you could use some help."

She smiled gratefully, "You wouldn't mind?"

Marcus smiled back, "Of course not, here let me." With that, he took her rather large binder and notebook from her, allowing her hands to be free. He didn't struggle under the extra weight due to his years of being on the Slytherin Quiddich team.

She offered, "My name's Nicole but most people call me Red. And you are?"

He responded to 'Red', "I'm Marcus and most people call me . . . well, they call me Marcus."

Nicole giggled, "So, Marcus, did you just move here?"

Marcus bit his lip, "Is it that obvious?"

She smiled, "No, don't worry. I just haven't seen you around and I saw you come out of the house that was just put up for sale last week."

He nodded, "It was a rather quick move. You live around here?"

Nicole confessed, "I actually live right next door."

His smile widened, "Really? Well then, we'll have to hang out sometime then, won't we, Nicole? Or do you want me to call you Red?"

She shrugged, "Personally I prefer Nicole."

Marcus nodded, "Nicole it is then. So, Nicole, you wouldn't happen to go to Seaview High School now, would you?" (A/N made up school)

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I do. I'm actually a junior there - "

"Perfect."

She looked at him oddly, "What's perfect?"

He blushed, "Well I'm just starting there once the summer is over, I believe today was the last day?"

She nodded as he continued, "Yes, well I'm going to be a junior too."

Nicole smiled, "No kidding. Well that'd be fun. So, where are you from?"

He mumbled, "London."

She repeated, "Where?"

"London."

Her jaw dropped, "London? As in the London in England?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "No the London in China town."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Not funny."

He shrugged, "Yes, so anyway, I'm from London."

Nicole smiled, "That's actually pretty cool, I'm from Brooklyn actually."

Marcus looked confused, "Where's that?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. So, listen, I have to head home now and change my clothes but would you like me to show you around the area tonight?"

He smiled genuinely, "Yeah, sure! That'd be great actually."

Nicole smirked, "Cool I'll just ring your doorbell at five."

He nodded, "Sure thing, neighbor."

She laughed and took her books from him as she raced up the stairs and in her house, only looking back once and to shake her head and laugh.

-

He repeated to himself, "Sure thing, neighbor," to himself and mentally slapped himself in the head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

His mother interupted him and smiled brightly, "Marcus, sweetie, who was that girl I saw you with?"

Marcus shrugged, "Our neighbor, Nicole."

Mrs. Flint clapped her hands in delight, "Isn't that wonderful, dear? You're already making new friends! When are you going to see her again?"

He considered not responding but he didn't want to get in trouble for having an attitude again.

"Tonight actually, she's going to show me around town."

"Oh boy, this is good news! I'll wash your dress pants for you, sweetie, so you can wear them on your date tonight!"

Marcus groaned, "Mum! It's not a date, she's just being a good neighbor and showing me around. I'll wear this."

She made a gagging sound, "You will do no such thing!"

He settled, "I'll change my clothes and that's it."

Mrs. Flint agreed, "Fine."

She cooed to herself, "My little Marcus is growing up."

-

Later that night at promptly five o'clock the doorbell rang and Marcus was worried his mother would die of joy.

She straightened out her sundress and opened the door with a huge smile plastered across her face. Her smile only widened as she saw the girl, "Hello there, I'm Mrs. Flint! You must be Nicole! I've heard so much about you."

Marcus slapped his head and muttered, "Great, now she knows I talked about her."

Before he knew it, his mother was ushering the poor girl into the kitchen and was looking for her camera.

Marcus cleared his throat, "Mum, we should get going, right Nicole?" His breath caught in his throat and he had to try very hard not to drool. He felt too dressy for the occasion.

He had on a dark green silk shirt that his mother had ironed and he had on a pair of dark jeans with black sneakers. Nicole was dressed in a brilliant maroon strapless top that made her hair color 'pop'. It reached down to her midthighs and went over the same pair of jeans she sported earlier. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, her sidebangs framing her face. She had gold dangly loops in her ears that had another loop through them and another one through that.

Once they escaped the claws of his mother, Marcus cleared his throat, "I'm really sorry about that."

Nicole shook her head and waved her hand, as if dismissing it, "No worries, my mom was kind of mad at me for not letting you ring my bell."

He questioned playfully, "So you told her about me?"

She blushed, "Maybe. So, I thought we'd hit the beach."

His jaw dropped and he looked at her in horror, "The beach? I hate water."

Nicole smiled, "Don't worry, hun. We're not going in - my earrings are not waterproof!"

Marcus chuckled, "Alright, to the beach it is then."

He was very shocked at how close the beach actually was to their houses - right around the block technically. She announced, "Take off your shoes."

He gave her a look, "What?"

She repeated, "Take off your shoes."

His expression didn't change so she added, "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Marcus sighed, "Alright," as he removed his shoes and placed them next to her ballerina styled shoes. He commented, "Lovely shoes."

She rubbed her feet automatically, "Thanks, they practically kill my feet."

He questioned, "Then why wear them?"

Nicole shrugged, "They're not comfortable but they're in style."

He nodded knowingly, "Ahh, style over comfort, I see."

She nodded along with him, "Indeed. Sometimes you just need to put style ahead of comfort."

-

As they walked barefoot together along the deserted beach, Marcus noted that her hand bumped into his several times.

One.

His breath caught in his throat.

Two.

Maybe they were too close?

Three.

What the hell was going on?

Four.

Maybe she's doing it on purpose.

Five.

She glared at him out of the corner of his eye and he finally realized what she wanted him to do.

He finally grabbed her hand once the bumping stopped, seeing a frown across her pretty features. She looked startled when his hand intertwined with hers and he laced their fingers together, linking them.

Nicole blushed and he smiled to himself.

Together they walked along the beach, watching the sunset, neither of them knowing whether it was just a friendly flirting or the start of a relationship.

-

**Well that's that. I'll update later. I'm thinking only like five chapters for this. Maybe not as long as this one, maybe longer. Depends on my mood and if I have writer's block. It's just going to be the story of a summer fling that might, just might turn into something more. Review please!**


	2. Why Can't We Be Friends

"Marcus! Nicole's on the fellyfone for you!"

Marcus looked up from his photo album and laughed as he yelled down, "Mum! It's a telephone!"

His mother grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

With that, she shoved the phone in his face and began to continue cleaning the counter. He sighed exasperately, his mother had been trying to push him and Nicole into a more committed relationship but after that night two weeks ago, nothing else had happened.

Part of him wanted his mother to back off but the other part was wishing she'd succeed because he wanted to be in a relationship with her but it was way too soon and he they hadn't talked about it at all. The holding of the hands just kind of happened on its own.

Marcus put the phone to his ear, holding it up with his shoulder as he continued to flip through the photos of all the memories they had left behind.

"Hey, Nicole."

He smiled as he heard her voice at the other end. He had no clue how the phone worked but he thanked god for those damned muggles that created it. It was much easier to talk to each other to make plans then to be terrorized by their parents.

Marcus's mother and Nicole's mother had been meeting every single day for afternoon tea. Only god knew what they babbled on and on about - probably another scheme on how to get the two of them together he presumed.

"Hey Marcus! What's up?"

He rolled his eyes, it was always the same conversation up until one of them finally changed it.

"Just looking through some photos. How about you?"

"I'm actually about to have a nervous breakdown, nothing new."

Marcus's eyes widened at that by how calm she sounded by confessing about having a nervous break down.

He bit his lip, "What's wrong?"

"I have a gig tonight and I'm really nervous."

"What's a gig?"

He heard her groan in the background, "I have a job! I'm opening for this band tonight at Mystic, the club. (A/N an actual club on Staten Island) I'm so nervous!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, Nicole, you'll do great."

Nicole sounded agitated, "How do you know?"

Marcus continued as he turned the page in the album, "Because I'll be there watching you, making sure you're putting one hundred percent into this 'gig,' so there is no way you can possibly mess up, okay?"

She smiled, "You'd do that?"

Marcus pushed the book away and rubbed his temples, "Of course, Nicole. You're my best friend - these past two weeks would've been so crappy without you."

He heard her smile on the other end as she continued, "You're the best. Ring my doorbell in five, please?"

He nodded and then remembered that she couldn't see him, "Always." With that, he heard a click and frowned, "Does no one say bye anymore?"

Marcus called down to his mom, "Mum! I'm going to Mystic with Nicole tonight to watch her perform, okay?"

His mother smiled brilliantly, "Is it a -"

He interupted her, "No, mother, it's not a date!"

She grumbled, "Fine - be back by eleven."

Marcus nodded, "Of course, bye mum, love you!"

-

Marcus impatiently rang the doorbell to his neighbor's house for the third time in a row.

A muffled voice called out, "Come in, deary!"

He smiled, her mother was so much like his. He opened the door and stepped in, making sure to remove his shoes and placing them on the carpet, a rule he quickly learned when entering the household.

Marcus nodded to the older woman, "Yes, Mrs. Aquanno."

She ushered him in, "You look very handsome, Marcus." Marcus blushed under her gaze as she looked him up and down approvingly.

He wore black designer jeans that Nicole had brought him as a welcome to the neighborhood gift after he confessed to her that his family's income was limited. He quickly learned that the Aquanno's were what Americans would call 'loaded' meaning her income was definately not limited at all.

He wore a white button down dress shirt, knowing that he would want to impress Nicole for she always dressed up for gigs. Even though he had never even heard her sing before, he knew that she talked nonstop about her singing career, someday hoping to make it big.

Mrs. Aquanno announced, "You can go upstairs if you'd like. She should be in her room."

Marcus nodded and slowly ascended the stairs, looking at the various pictures of Nicole holding up medals and trophies at the still camera.

-

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror and groaned, trying to tie the back of her dress but having no luck.

She wore a fancy little number; a cream white corset styled dress. It was strapless, clinging to her hour glass figure tightly and her busom peaked out at the top a bit, leaving much to the imagination but plenty to the appealing eye. The dress flowed down a bit past her knees. Her hair curled and half of it was pulled up, the other half cascading down her back. Various diamond clips held it in place that were scattered throughout her dark brown hair.

Marcus wordlessly walked in, not even bothering to knock, scaring Nicole as he stood there in shock, staring at her, gaping.

Nicole shrieked, "Marcus!"

He opened his mouth to apologize but no words would escape as she pushed him back out and slammed the door in his face screaming, "Get out!"

He pressed his back to the wall and rested his head in his hands, she was mesmerizing. He wanted her, no he needed her and he didn't know how much longer he could go without gathering her in his arms and kissing the life out of her.

She opened the door once more and smiled at him shyly, "Err, Marcus?"

Marcus nodded, still not able to form words.

Nicole asked, her cheeks burning red, "Would you mind tying the back of my dress? I can't reach it."

His jaw dropped and he managed to get out, "Tie your dress?"

She nodded as she turned around and moved her hair out of the way, giving him complete access to her back.

With shaky hands, he tied it loosely and she commented, "Tighter please."

He undid it and groaned on the inside, did she want to kill him?

Marcus tied it tighter and she was satisfied as she let go of her hair and moved away from him to look at herself in the mirror. She bit her lower lip in a sign of nervousness and looked up at him with fearful eyes, "How do I look?"

He closed his eyes tightly and he whispered, "Please don't make me answer that, Nicole, please."

She looked at him in alarm and her lip quivered, "That bad?"

He opened his eyes in shock, "What? No, of course not! Nicole - I can't. Please."

Nicole looked down at the her hands in her lap, "Marcus, you couldn't even look at me."

Marcus took a step toward her but then stopped himself, "Nicole, you don't understand. I have feelings inside of me that I can't control when I see you like this - call it hormones but I don't want to act on them."

Her head snapped up with rage, "You like me but you don't want to, is that is Marcus?"

He groaned, running his hands through his hair, messing up his perfectly slicked back black hair, "Nicole, sweetie, listen to me, please."

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving off the impression that she hated him but on the inside she was melting - he called her sweetie!

He cleared his throat, "You look gorgeous - you always do. But tonight, you look too beautiful for me. I'm sorry but I don't think I can go with you tonight or else I don't know what I'll do. I don't want to ruin the friendship that we've created."

Marcus turned to leave but she whispered, "What if I want you to do it? What if I want you to kiss me?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and she looked up at him with hope in her eyes but he whispered harshly, "No you don't." With that, he walked out on her and closed the door gently.

He raced past her mother who looked at him with alarm and raced back home.

-

Nicole looked at the door for a moment, not quite believing what had just happened.

She looked at herself in the mirror, touching her hair and her dress. Tears spilled down her cheeks, staining her flawless face.

She turned around, breathing heavily as anger and despair came over her.

The only reason she had called him earlier was because she knew he would come if she needed him.

She knew that he would always be there for her.

She had gotten all dolled up for him.

She had hoped he'd start to like her.

She had hoped he'd kiss her ravishly and never stop.

She had thought wrong.

Nicole heard her mother call up the stairs, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

She screamed back down, "I'm fine - I can't go tonight, I don't feel good."

Mrs. Aquanno questioned, "Are you sure?"

"YES, mom!"

-

Nicole sat on her bed in front of the mirror and started to take out all the clips that held her hair perfectly in place.

She looked at the dress and she felt stunning in it. She couldn't take herself to take it off so she kept it on.

Nicole turned away from the mirror to see a picture frame of her and Marcus at the mall making funny faces for the camera.

She remembered that day.

-

_Nicole laughed, "Marcus! Let's take pictures!"_

_He looked around, "With what camera?"_

_She rolled her eyes and pointed to a small booth, "In the photobooth, silly."_

_Marcus looked at her oddly, "In the what?"_

_She grabbed his hand and dragged him along, pushing him into the booth and closing the curtain behind them._

_It was so tight that she blushed as she had to sit on his lap._

_Nicole pressed the button and said, "Smile!"_

_She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed madly as the first picture was taken._

_The next time, he was ready as he tickled her and she laughed hysterically as he smiled for the camera she looked so strange._

_For the third picture, she stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his out at hers._

_For the fourth one, he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_CLICK_

-

That last picture was the one that got her crying hysterically as she screamed, a sudden burst of energy erupting within her.

She turned to see her lava lamp which he had gotten her as as thank you for the welcome gift.

-

_Marcus shoved the purple lava lamp in her hands, "Take it."_

_"Marcus - I don't want it!"_

_He rolled his eyes, "I saw you goggling over it before - take it!"_

_Nicole snapped, "For what?"_

_He explained, "A thank you for the welcome gift."_

-

Nicole raced over to it, throwing it against the wall as it splattered all over, broken glass sprawled out across the carpet.

She shrieked again, looking for something else to smash - she found the poster that he got her when they went to the mall - it was a poster of her favorite actress, Angelina Jolie.

-

_"Oh my god!"_

_Marcus looked up from the collection of CDs he was going through in the CD store FYE._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Nicole jumped up and down and looked at the poster, "Angelina Jolie! I love her!"_

_He smiled as he got an idea and asked, "How much is it?"_

_She looked at the price tag, "Ten dollars - crap, I don't have enough for it."_

_She frowned and turned away from it, "Let's go, Marcus."_

_Marcus nodded, "Sure, one sec, I'll meet you outside."_

_Nicole agreed as she exited the store in a hurry and disappointed mood._

_He quickly grabbed the poster and headed to the check out line._

_Once he payed for it and met up with her outside, he handed it to her, "This is for you."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him as she opened the bag and shrieked, "Marcus!"_

_She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her head in his shoulder, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

-

She muttered, "Sorry Angelina."

Nicole ripped it to shreds, throwing the pieces all over the bedroom.

She then saw the teddy bear that he had gotten her on her bed. She ran over to it and tried to rip it but something inside stopped her as she collapsed on the floor, sobbing and clutching the bear.

-

_"Nicole, can we please play some games?"_

_"Okay, okay," Nicole announced, finally giving in to her friend's pleading._

_Marcus begged, "Play with me, please?"_

_She nodded, "Okay."_

_They both payed the worker and he explained, "You have to shoot the hole and the person who can hold it the longest is the winner of the race and gets to choose a prize."_

_Being an Quiddich player for years, Marcus had excellent hand eye coordination, giving him an unknown advantage, making it easy for him to win._

_He turned to gloat but frowned when he saw Nicole pouting with her arms crossed over her chest._

_The guy asked, "Which would you like?"_

_Marcus pointed to the teddy bear that said I Love You, "That please."_

_The guy smiled knowingly at him and landed it to him along with a purple teddy bear lollipop, "There ya' go," he winked._

_Marcus smiled and he handed them both to Nicole._

_She looked up at him hopefully, "For me?"_

_He smiled and nodded, "For you."_

_Nicole smiled broadly as she grabbed the teddy bear from him, hugging it to her and then Marcus got his hug in turn._

_She whispered in her ear, "I'll treasure him forever."_

_Marcus laughed, "It's just a teddy bear, Nicole. What're you going to name him?"_

_Nicole wondered out loud, "Probably Marcus Junior, yes that's it! Marcus Junior."_

_Marcus chuckled, "We have a child, Nicole!"_

_She giggled, "I have custody until you pay your child support, mister."_

_She then unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth._

_He joked, "Thanks for offering me one."_

_She smiled innocently as she took it out of her mouth and held it out for him, "Want some?"_

_He made to reach for it before she glared at him, "Oh no you don't, it's mine."_

-

Marcus slammed his front door shut as he leaned against it, breathing heavily.

His mother looked at him in alarm, "Sweetie, what happened?"

He shook his head as he slid to the floor, cradling his head in his hands, "I ruined everything, mum."

She sat down next to him on the floor, "What'd you do?"

For the first time in a long time, he told his mother everything.

Everything from his feelings to snapping at her.

-

After twenty minutes, Marcus looked up at his mother, "What do I do?"

She rolled her eyes at him and snapped, "Apologize to her before it's too late."

He nodded, "I'll go over there now and - "

His mother argued, "What're you telling me for? Go get her!"

-

Marcus rang the doorbell impatiently for the second time that day, tapping his foot.

Mrs. Aquanno came to the door and smiled, "Hello Marcus, sweetie, what's up?"

He asked, "Is Nicole still home or did she go to her gig?"

Nicole's mother explained, letting him into the house, "She's still upstairs, she didn't go. She said something about not feeling well. You can go up to see her if you'd like, would you mind bringing her some chicken soup?"

Marcus shook his head, "No, not at all, Mrs. Aquanno."

-

Marcus knocked on the bedroom door and called out, "Room service."

No response.

Marcus opened the door a little and saw her lying down on the bed. He walked in, gently closing the door behind him and placed the tray on the dresser.

He walked over to the bed and saw that she was asleep, dried tears on her face.

He smiled lightly seeing that she was clutching the teddy bear he had gotten her.

Marcus gently shook her awake, "Nicole, Nicole, wake up. Please."

No response.

Marcus got angry, "Nicole! Wake up!"

He shook her a bit roughly but her eyes stayed closed.

He groaned, "Nicole, please wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened as she muttered, "What do you want?"

Marcus smiled softly, "To apologize."

She rolled over, "I don't want to talk to you."

He sat down on her bed, next to her, "I think you do."

Nicole sat up and got out of the bed, dropping the bear on the floor and hugging herself to try to protect her heart.

He followed suit. He bent down and picked up the bear, holding it out to her, "Truce?"

She gaped at him, "How can you stand there and act like nothing happened!"

Marcus groaned, "Nicole - I told you to drop it, forget about it."

She stalked towards the door but cursed inwardly as she groaned, "Shit!"

He looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the floor, "Glass."

Marcus looked down and then at the wall, then noticing the missing paper along with pieces of paper all over.

His heart sank, "You broke the lava lamp and ripped the poster?"

She nodded, "I was mad."

He looked up with hope, "Was?"

She sighed and limped to the bed, sitting down on it, "Marcus."

He followed her once more, taking a seat a bit farther from her than he would've liked.

"I know, I was a jerk."

She snapped, "Damn straight." She cleared her throat, "But the thing is, what you said earlier."

Marcus rested his head in his hands, "Forget it."

She shrieked, "No, I won't! I've wanted you to say that for so long."

He looked up at her, his eyes wide, "What?"

She repeated, more slowly, "Marcus, you're my best friend."

He nodded, his heart sinking once again.

"And that's wonderful."

Marcus nodded again.

"But that's not enough for me."

He looked up at her, catching her gaze.

She stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders, "I want more, Marcus."

He shook his head, "No you don't."

Anger welled up inside her again, "Yes I do! I want you to hold my hand. I want you to kiss me. I want you to point to me and say, 'That's her, that's my girlfriend.' I need you to look at me like Brad looks at Angelina, like Corey looks at Topanga, like your dad looks at your mom."

Marcus looked up at her, speechless, "Nicole . . ."

She looked down at him sadly, "I know, pathetic right? Girl meets boy, boy falls for girl, girl falls for boy but too late. Boy rejects girl and moves on."

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled at him, "I love you, Marcus, you're my best friend, you always will be."

Marcus wordlessly wiped her tears and muttered in a scratchy voice, "Nicole, I love you too. You'll always be my best friend. But I want more."

Her eyes widened as the tears suddenly stopped.

Marcus stood up and held her hands in his, "I want to hold your hair and to kiss you. I want to be able to point to you and say that you belong to me. I want to be with you, like whoever those people are."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Really? Even though I probably look like shit right now?"

He smiled, "You've never looked more beautiful." With that, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers roughly, he had waited so long to be able to do this.

-

Mrs. Aquanno peeked into the room and asked, "Marcus? Nicole?"

Her jaw dropped as she saw them kissing, in each other's arms.

She smiled brightly and closed the door gently, trying not to make a sound as she raced to the phone.

"You're never going to believe what our two kids were just doing!"

**Finally, right?**


	3. Cordially Yours

_You are cordially invited to Mr. and Mrs. Aquanno's annual end of the summer formal dinner. This party requires formal wear and all woman must come with a male escort. Please be here at promptly seven o'clock. There will be a DJ, catering and a charity collection._

Marcus raised an eyebrow as Nicole asked, on the other end of the phone, "Did you get the invitation?"

"Yeah, Nic, I got it."

After a moment of silence she questioned, "What's wrong?"

Marcus instantly snapped out of his daydream and soothed his girlfriend, "Nothing! I was just thinking, that's all?"

He rolled his eyes as she questioned, "Thinking of what?"

He smirked. "You."

She giggled on the other end and asked, "So, you're coming right?"

Marcus sighed. "Of course, sweetie."

Nicole giggled some more, but quickly settled down once again to ask him, "Do you want to go with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know that I needed asking, but of course. Listen, I have to go take a shower but I'll see you tonight for the party, alright, baby?"

The brunette on the other end nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. "Right, yes, of course."

-

Nicole quickly raced around her room doing last minute touch ups. She sat down in front of her dresser and reapplied her black eyeliner which had been smudged. She looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time that night, going over every detail. Her blue eyes were outlined by a thin layer or dark eyeliner and her electric blue minidress made them stand out even more. Her dark brown hair no longer had red highlights in it as it they had grown out already.

Her brown curls were twisted upwards in a bun and clipped back, some strands left down to angle her face and to enhance her soft features. She put her pearl earrings in her ears which Marcus had given her earlier that month as a two month anniversary gift. She gently fingered the golden locket that was around her neck that her grandfather had sent to her earlier that week. The outfit was the most shocking though. She wore a strapless electric blue minidress that went down to right above her knees and clung to her like a second skin. She wore white ballerina flats on her feet that calmed down the blue greatly.

"Knock, knock."

Nicole's head jerked up as her older cousin, Jeff, entered the room and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he stammered, "C-Cuz!"

Nicole smiled softly as she tilted her head sideways as she looked her cousin up and down, "You look handsome, Jeffrey."

He scowled, "I told you to call me Jeff from now on. Jeffrey is so nerdy and -"

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know! You're not a nerd, as you've told me a million times before!"

He smirked. "I think your boyfriend's here."

Nicole's head shot up at that as her eyes lit up tremendously. "Really? Marcus is here?"

Jeff nodded and he suddenly turned stern. "Listen, Nicky . . . I want you to slow things down with him. You've only known him since the beginning of the summer and you're already falling in love with him - I can tell."

Nicole smiled sadly, "I'm not falling in love with him, Jeff; I'm already there."

His jaw dropped.

"Yes, Jeff, I love Marcus."

-

Marcus walked into the Aquanno household behind his mother and father with his dark brown hair slicked back so that every strand of hair was perfectly in place. His black button down shirt was tucked in his black dress pants and his black dress shoes shone so that he could see his own reflection. His father had noted that he looked particularly Slytherin that day which had put Marcus in a foul mood of his reminder of the past.

Marcus looked up as his girlfriend bounded down the stairs and flew right into his arms, before he could even get a look at her. He was thrown off balance as he staggered a bit and laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her even closer to him.

"Hey there, munchkin."

His eyes widened and he went stiff as a tall brunette descended the stairs, shortly after Nicole did. His eyes darkened and he whispered harshly to Nicole, "Who's that?"

Nicole looked up and rolled her eyes. "Relax, Marcus! It's only my cousin, Jeff!"

Marcus chuckled and nodded his acknowledgment towards her cousin who waved slyly back and watched the scene with interest.

Nicole stepped out of Marcus's arms and looked up at him expectantly as she twirled around for him. He smiled his pearly whites at her and embraced her once more, whispering in her ear so only she could hear, "You look radiant."

She beamed proudly and mouthed her thanks as she turned to face the other guests coming in. She bit her lower lip as she reached up on her tippy toes and gently kissed his cheek. She smiled and whispered, "Nice cologne." He turned red as she moved away from his side to which he scowled to greet the other guests.

Her little cousins raced up to her, running through the doors, screaming, "Nicky! Nicky! Nicky! We missed you!"

Nicole laughed as she bent down to pick up the youngest; a three year old boy with red curls bobbing up and down along with him as he waited for her to pick him up. He nestled himself in the crook of her arm and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck tightly and whispered, "Nicky!"

Marcus couldn't take his eyes off of Nicole as she played with the little cutie. He eventually walked over and smiled, "Hey there buddy."

The little kid in her arms looked up at him with large brown eyes and his lower lip trembled as he hid his face in the crook of Nicole's neck once again. She giggled as she bounced him up and down, "Christian! C'mon now, don't be like that!"

Marcus's eyes widened, "What'd I do wrong?"

Nicole smiled lightly, "Sweetie, this is Christian. Christian, honey, this is Marcus. Remember Marcus?"

Christian looked up, "Your boyfriend?"

She smiled brightly, "Yes! You remembered!"

He nodded and he turned to Marcus. He wordlessly outstretched his arms and Nicole's eyes widened. She smiled suddenly and handed Marcus who looked frightened Christian and explained, "Christian is very shy, he likes you."

Marcus smirked. "Everyone likes me."

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm. "I've got to go greet the other guests, can you take care of Christian?" She looked at him hopefully and he nodded.

-

Nicole looked around for Marcus and couldn't find him at all. She began to worry once she noticed Christian was once more with his mother and she finally caught him.

Her younger cousin, Isabelle, who was fifteen had cornered Marcus as she leaned against him seductively in her tight tube top and mini skirt. Her arms were clinging onto his and his eyes were looking at anywhere but at her, desperately searching for an escape route. He caught Nicole's eye and screamed out, "Nicole! Hey!"

She smiled as she made her way over and her cousin looked annoyed. "Hello Nicole, how are you doing?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "Not too good, Isabelle."

The blonde turned to her in alarm and concern. "What's wrong, hun?"

Nicole smiled, "Well I was having a lovely time, you see, dancing with my little cousins and welcoming everyone."

Isabelle nodded as she continued, "And then I saw this slut trying to get with my boyfriend who clearly didn't want her attention."

Isabelle's eyes clouded over, "That's awful! Where is that bitch? I'll beat her up for you!"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that be strange looking, trying to beat up yourself?"

It took a moment for what she said to sink in but Isabelle instantly backed off of Marcus as if she'd been burned. "Marcus is your boyfriend?"

She smiled. "How'd you know?"

Isabelle turned beet red. "I'm so sorry, Nicole! I had no idea."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Of fuck off, Isabelle and go be a slut elsewhere."

Her eyes began to water as she scampered off, nearly tripping over her five inch heels to which Marcus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Nicole looked up at him, her eyes wide. "No, you haven't actually."

Marcus blushed. "Err, well, I didn't want to tell you this way, Nicky, but . . . I love you."

She smiled brightly, "I love you too."

Mrs. Aquanno called out to them, "Nicole, Marcus, it's time for dinner!"

He offered her his arm. "M'lady?"

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly before racing off, leaving him in her wake as she headed off to the table alone. It took him a moment before he realized that he'd been ditched and he scowled, promising to himself that he'd get her back later.

-

Nicole silently sat next to Isabelle, the cousin she previously cursed off at. Her cousin avoided her gaze at all costs and Nicole finally felt relieved when she saw Marcus coming to them except he had a deep scowl on his face. He roughly pulled back the chair and plopped himself into it before glaring at Nicole and her cousin.

He grabbed a menu and began reading it when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked at it's owner and her lip trembled.

Marcus sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she could lean into him and he kissed the top of her head. From above her head, he caught the gaze of her cousin who blushed and looked away, guilty spread across her face.

Marcus released Nicole when a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of her and a plate of streak in front of him. He eagerly dug in and Nicole giggled, watching him eat like every other male in the room. He looked up and asked once he swallowed, "What?"

She shook her head and ate her own food. She saw him eyeing it and she rolled her eyes. "Marcus, would you like to try some?"

His grin broadened as he confessed, "I thought you'd never ask!" With that, his fork dug into her food as well as his.

From across the table, Jeff chuckled, hiding his face behind his napkin for a moment. He turned to the couple, "How long have you two been dating?"

Marcus, who was too busy chewing, nodded when Nicole answered for them, "This summer."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "But you just met this summer?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes. Shortly after meeting, we both fell for one another and eventually, we became romantically involved."

Jeff forced a smile. "That's wonderful." He turned to Nicole and questioned, eyes narrowing at her, "Are you happy?"

Nicole blushed and snapped harshly, "Jeff!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "That's not an answer to my question."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm very happy. Now, are you happy?"

Jeff smirked as he saw Marcus smile. "Estatic."

-

The waiter smirked and pocketed the fifty bucks that the young girl gave to him and he questioned, "Are you certain, miss?"

Isabelle nodded and eagerly shooed him off to do her bidding.

At her request, the waiter named Phillipe accidentally tripped over an invisible foot and spilled all of his tray's contents on the poor, unsuspecting beauty.

Nicole screamed as hot red tomato soup spilled over her lap and tears formed in her eyes from the pain of her legs burning from it's intensity.

Marcus looked at her quickly and reached out with his napkin, trying to wipe it off while trying to hide his smirk.

Her eyes widened fiercely as she snapped, "Are you laughing, Marcus Flint?"

His smile was quickly wiped off his face as he stammered, "Err, no."

Her eyes filled with tears as her cousin announced, "It looks like Nicole forgot to put a tampon on!" She shook her head sympathetically at her older cousin. "Poor Nicole."

Everyone giggled and chuckled except for Marcus who looked as if he wanted to punch Nicole's cousin. Nicole raced off without another word, outside; anyplace to get away from here.

Marcus made to go after her but Jeff snapped angrily, "Forget it, loser."

-

Nicole sighed as her breathing steadied and she leaned against the railing of the lit up gazebo outside. She muttered to herself, "It's okay."

A cold voice from behind announced, "Yes, it is."

She whirled around to come face to face with a platinum blonde that was just about Marcus's height. He wore a blood red cloak that was fastened with a gold clip around his neck with the crescent of a rich noble pureblood family. Malfoy.

She cleared her throat, "Err, who are you?"

Malfoy smirked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm here to make sure you're alright. Are you alright, my dear?"

Nicole blushed, instantly noting his English accent. "I'm a bit flustered is all. I'm Nicole by the way."

Malfoy nodded, "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Why don't we have a seat?"

Nicole bit the inside of her cheek before she shook her head lightly. "No thank you, I really should be getting back inside, if you'll excuse me."

She made to move around him but he roughly grabbed her wrist, his nails digging into her skin. She flinched and questioned, "What?" He merely smirked at her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Nicole Aquanno, girlfriend of Marcus Flint."

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?"

His smirk grew. "I'm an old friend of your little boyfriend's and I'm back to make sure he pays for what he's done by betraying our Lord."

She raised an eyebrow and tried to break free of his grasp but he only held tighter. She screeched loudly, "You're hurting me."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he pulled her to him tightly and traced her jawline with his black gloved finger. "Why must you go and ruin my fun?"

Nicole's eyes widened as she pulled away from him harder, but he only drew blood from her wrist as his nails cut through her skin. She screamed for help but no one came.

He shrugged as she looked at him, eyes wide with fear. "Do you know what a wizard is, my dear?"

Nicole shook her head for she couldn't form words as he drew a wooden stick from his pocked and ran it down her revealed neck. "I know two words that could end your life. Right here and right now. All I have to do is whisper two words and no one will know where you've gone or what's happened."

Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks as she pleaded, "Please."

Malfoy smiled. "Please what? Please spare your life?"

Nicole shook her head in disbelief as he raised his wand and debated with himself, "To torture you or make you die quickly." She closed her eyes, prepared for the impact of pain but all she heard was a scream and instantly, her wrist was released, her blood trickling down.

She looked around wildly to see Marcus at the steps of the gazebo along with his mother and father, all three of them with their sticks ready to aim and fire.

Marcus's father raced over to Malfoy and announced, "He's unconscious."

Marcus reached out for Nicole but she looked at him with an odd expression as she whispered, "Marcus?"

He looked at her with concern when he noticed the blood trickling down her arm. His eyes flashed with anger as he turned to Draco and cried out, "Crucio!"

Nicole watched in horror as she saw her attacker's body bend and squirm as if he were having a seizure. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, but he didn't scream. He wouldn't scream; his father taught him better than that.

This time, when Marcus reached for Nicole she allowed him to wrap his arms around her and she looked up at him with fearful eyes. His eyes met hers and he muttered, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and buried her face in Marcus's shoulders, letting it all fall in and the tears fall. By then, Draco sat up and glared. "Flint, you're a dead man!"

Marcus pushed Nicole behind him protectively and raised his wand once more and pointed it at him. "Get the hell away from me and my girlfriend, Malfoy," he spat, "If you don't leave now and never come back, I will kill you." Nicole gasped at that and he turned to look at her. Malfoy took this as a sign of weakness and went to throw a curse his way but Marcus's father punched him in the face.

Malfoy whirled around in anger. "Watch it, old man!"

Malfoy raised his wand but Marcus's mom raised her own and called out, "Expelliarmus!" Instantly, Malfoy was thrown backwards, knocking his head on the side of the railing and knocked unconscious. His father announced, "I'm going to send him to Albus, alright, dear?"

His mom nodded as his father and Malfoy disappeared. Nicole looked at them with wide, fearful eyes. "What?"

Marcus turned to her. "Nicole - love."

She shook her head. "What are you?"

His eyes widened as he reached out for her but she pushed him away. "You're magical." Marcus nodded as she screamed, "You lied to me."

Marcus frowned. "Love, I couldn't tell you. You'd of thought I was insane!"

She studied him and asked, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

He bit his lower lip and she snapped, "Honestly, Marcus!"

"Honestly? I honestly don't know Nicole, I don't know."

With that, she raced off and this time, he didn't follow her.

-

Marcus later found Nicole sitting wordlessly and alone at their dinner table. He silently sat down next to her and she responded, "We need to talk."

He nodded as she continued. "I love you."

Marcus looked up and smiled hopefully as she continued even further. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes, Marcus. When I found out you lied to me, I thought you didn't care about me or that maybe my feelings weren't returned." He opened his mouth to continue but she gently pressed her finger against his lips to shush him.

"I now see that you were protecting me and I love you even more for that but I'm a big girl now, I have been for a long time." Marcus nodded and mumbled something.

"I won't protect you from now on, Nicole, I get it."

Her head snapped up and she shook her head vigorously, taking her hand in his. "Marcus, baby, I love you. One thing I love about you is how you protect me and get jealous of any guy within a two foot radius of me." She smirked. "Never change that. I may make it seem like it gets annoying but I love it, it makes me feel special and loved. I want you to keep me safe because that's where I feel safe - in your arms. Protect me and shelter me from the world, Marcus, baby, I'm yours."

He looked up and smirked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he gently kissed her. "There's something I wanted to give to you."

Her entire face brightened at the thought of another gift from Marcus. Her eyes widened as he handed her a ring box. She breathed, "Marcus . . . "

He opened it to produce a small golden band with a small diamond. He quickly explained, "It's not an engagement. When I propose, I'm going to get you the biggest diamond you've ever seen, baby." She blushed.

"It's a promise ring. May I?" He questioned, motioning for her ring finger. She nodded eagerly and he slipped it on.

It fit perfectly.

"With this ring, Nicole Aquanno, I promise to protect you, shelter you from the world and love you with all my heart. I promise to put you ahead of myself and I promise that when we graduate high school we're going to be the Prom Queen and Prom King, engaged throughout the year and having the biggest goddamn wedding you've ever seen."

She giggled, "I like the way you think."

He responded in a serious tone, "I love you so bloody much."

She rested her forehead against his. "I love you too."


End file.
